


Devil's Advocate Redux

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Summoner x Grima [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Grima cries, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Male Gimurei | Grima, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: What happens when everything he fought for is gone?Ft Female Summoner.
Relationships: Gimurei | Grima/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Summoner x Grima [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1114983
Kudos: 9





	Devil's Advocate Redux

Thunder cracked across the sky, rain pouring so powerfully that the figure was soon drenched. Yet he didn't care even as the water soaked through his clothes, making them heavier with each step he took.

The path was slippery and he had to watch his footing lest he fall to his doom, though a god like him probably wouldn't have. Even if he wanted to die, that option was taken from him.

Unsteady movements became more apparent as he kept moving forwards. Eyes on the ground as lightning forked above him, creating a light show that was truly something to be admired, if he was actually in the mood to bother looking up at the sky.

His eyes wandered along the path, flicking as he looked for the place to wait for the child of Naga to gather her strength and put an end to his misery. His despair enough to wish his own death.

He'd already lost the one thing he cared about most, but the irony of returning to this place…

He stumbled and barely managed to catch himself, it wouldn't do to not get back to the place he intended to be.

He stepped into the dimly lit cave as another round of thunder cracked, the echoing boom resounding in his head. He passed though beyond the entrance of the cave as the sounds of the storm began to fade. Water and blood pooling at his feet creating a trail towards the half nest he'd made.

His movements were slow now, eyes seeking out where he left _her_.

She was in death almost as beautiful as she had been in life. A life in which she gave to protect him. She who couldn't wield a weapon, who accepted him for the being he was. Who lay with him and comforted him whenever the haunting memories would rise in a way others wouldn't have dared. He was a devil after all and devils didn't deserve happiness in any form, they were meant to be killed, destroyed and fought against.

Crimson eyes met the sight of her unmoving form. His magic preserved her well but she was no risen. Merely a still, dead body he couldn't bare to put into the cold hard earth without what was left of him completely crumpling and folding into nothingness. Perhaps he should have given her more time to be by his side, hell he should have done more to save her then he wouldn't have had to have this happen.

In times past, had he been more selfish, perhaps he would have made her into one, but the problem then would be that no matter how perfect she might be preserved, she wouldn't be _preserved_.

His head rested on her chest as he heard only silence and no sound other than his own breathing. The broken relic rested in view and he could feel the prick of tears, though he'd probably cried an ocean by now.

She had died for him.

She wasn't of this world and yet she died for him.

Choked sobs escaped him as he clung to all he had left of her. His memories holding on to what little of her he had, desperate not to forget her voice. The sound of her laughter as she shook with joy. The…

He heard the sound of footsteps as he lay there, choking on helpless sobs as he tried to hold onto what he had left. A cold sleeping corpse of the only human who'd given him kindness.

So it was time?

His eyes closed as he cradled her in his arms. There was nothing to be said. He only wished...he only wished he could hear her voice again and feel the warmth of an embrace free from the judgement he'd been given all of his existence. The gentle- though admittedly sometimes harsh of tongue if presented with something she couldn't stand- Summoner.

_His_ Summoner.

_His_ mate.

_His_ lover.

_His_ only friend among the sea of enemies that wanted him dead for his natural reactions to what _they'd_ done to him.

The one human who didn't try to break his walls down but ended up doing so anyway in the most gentle way without him even noticing that she had. The one human who selflessly gave and expected nothing in return from him, giving everything to him, even her own life in the effort of proving not all humans wanted him to be ugly and repulsive, some simply wanted to be selfless for him. The _one_ human who did not pity him, as many might, had they known his circumstances that were beyond his control and understanding but actually _understood_ what he'd gone through, even if the experiences didn't match up to the same thing.

The footsteps drew nearer as Grima prepared for the inevitable end, closing his eyes as he tightened his hold on the one thing that was dear to him. Fate was cruel to those considered devils. And he was no exception, just because he'd opened up to and become fully vulnerable to her didn't mean death or whatever destruction was to come his way wouldn't stay its hand. He would be naïve to think otherwise. The humans he knew would see to it that no matter what his precious mate had said, he would be forever ugly and repulsive to them. No matter how hard he'd tried to save her, no matter the tears that kept falling after her death, it was all there was left.

Yet…

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar light. He frowned and turned towards it, surely it couldn't be…? He didn't want to leave her, not yet.

"Grimmy?" Her voice called out to him, and he felt the tears fall, "Come on, it's time for us to go home."

He cried, and reached out for her, a warm hand closing in his, her warmth pulling him in close, his voice cracked, "Home? No, we are home."

She giggled softly and he felt her lips press to his forehead, "It's okay, you don't have to fight anymore Grimmy." She said and he curled up in her arms, warm despite how cold he'd been.

~*~

The storm passed as Lucina and what remained of the Shepherds traced Grima's path. They had been told by a scout that he'd been seen heading into a cave and had not left. They had not wanted to enter but the silence was deafening. Laurent conjured a ball of flames and they travelled into the cave despite their uncertainty.

Several minutes passed as signs of blood lead the way. The kind of blood that was more than any single body had a right to lose and the loss meant that he'd probably be very close to dying if not dead by how dried the blood was.

Their footsteps echoed off of the cave walls as they simply followed the trail, stopping when it led to a shelf of rock and Lucina couldn't bear it.

The sight that greeted them was something no one expected. The dragon was obviously dead. His stolen body lay over an obviously dead woman who looked like she was sleeping. Laurent cautiously approached and said, "They've been dead for hours."

Lucina looked at the woman's face and the body that Grima had stolen. She had never expected to see it look...peaceful. As if…

He was content.

She couldn't help it and started crying.

"Lucina?" Severa asked, and it was then they noticed the strange relic in the woman's hands,

"I'll be okay." She said, sniffling, "We should leave."

The others looked at her confused, "What...why?!" Kjelle asked,

"This is a grave." Laurent spoke now, and Lucina nodded,

"He may have been our enemy, but even our enemy's grave deserves respect." Lucina said quietly. Somehow she knew that Grima would no longer trouble their world. That the devil was no more.


End file.
